


Без тебя

by H_S



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_S/pseuds/H_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерзкая, болезненная история.<br/>2008, закончено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без тебя

**Author's Note:**

> В этом рассказе нет ничего, кроме моего собственного безумия, моей боли и моей любви.

Все три года наших отношений были дорогою к этому. Все эти годы я дышал тобой и ждал, что рано или поздно ты произнесешь эти убийственные слова. Я целовал твои ноги и готов был вынуть из своей груди сердце, если бы только тебе этого захотелось. Я был счастлив и вместе с тем знал, что рано или поздно всё закончится, и чем дольше продлится моё счастье, тем больнее будет расставаться с ним...  
Я знал, что разочаруюсь в тебе так же, как очаровался. За любое счастье приходится расплачиваться, любое счастье дано взаймы... и всегда уходит, уходя, оставляет лишь пустоту.  
Я сижу сейчас в своей комнате. Твоя фотография стоит на столике в красной рамке. Молодая светловолосая девушка с лёгкими веснушками на нежной коже, с большими светло - карими глазами, в очках - о Боже мой, как всё это было мне дорого!  
Я беру фотографию и, не глядя, бросаю её вместе с рамкою в мусорное ведро.  
Ты сказала мне, что я больше тебе не нужен, ты призналась в этом, не зная, что убиваешь меня этими словами. Ты просто и равнодушно сказала:  
\- Знаешь...у меня больше нет желания тратить на тебя своё время. Я не хочу и не собираюсь что-то тебе объяснять. В общем - лучше всего будет больше не общаться.  
И ни жалости, ни грусти, ни хотя бы угрызений совести. Изящный стилет в твоей руке легко приник между рёбер и пронзил моё сердце, а ты продолжала улыбаться, как будто секунду назад не убила меня. Да, мизерикорд твоих слов лишил меня жизни, и это не метафора, но реальность, то, что произошло со мною в тот момент.  
Я не заслужил этого. Ты же, вероятно, не считало злодейством то, что сделала со мною этими словами.  
Ты, не сомневаясь и не мучаясь, перечеркнула три лучших - о да, лучших, ибо никто не сможет быть для тебя тем, чем мог быть я! - года своей жизни. Когда мы познакомились, мне было четырнадцать, тебе -шестнадцать. Эта разница не смущала ни тебя, ни меня. Впрочем, она почти не была заметна, более того - теперь, в свои семнадцать я кажусь старше тебя.  
Есть ли кто - то, кто полюбит тебя так же? Есть ли в мире что-то, что было бы крепче, чем мои чувства? Мы любили друг друга вопреки всему и всем, вернее - любил я. Что же до тебя... здесь ничего нельзя сказать определенно. Но одно можно сказать - ты равнодушно и без сомнений убила меня, когда тебе этого захотелось. Я не мог ответить на эти твои слова, слишком отчётливо ощущая их у себя под сердцем. Ты смотрела бесчувственно и невинно, и очки удваивали твою невинность и беззащитность. Думаю, ты ожидала, что я соглашусь с тобою и забуду обо всём так же легко, как уже позабыла ты.  
-Другой? - спросил я, когда снова смог дышать.  
-Нет, просто... просто я больше не люблю тебя и не хочу иметь ничего общего с тем, кто больше не нужен мне. Пожалуйста, не звони мне больше.  
Я не понимал, откуда в тебе столько жестокости, которая до сих пор скрывалась за пеленою моего слепого преклонения.  
Я влепил тебе две пощёчины, очки упали на пол - я наступил на них и услышал хруст раздавленного стекла. Ты не ожидала этого. Твой остекленевший, полный негодования и непонимания взгляд застыл на мне. Непонимания! Небеса, ты ещё не отдаёшь себе отчёта в том, чем для меня стали эти слова!  
Я ударил тебя сильнее, и ты упала на пол. Всё изменилось в мох глазах, всё стало не таким, каким было раньше. Передо мной на ковре, неприлично раскинув ноги, сидело какое - то безобразное существо с текущими по покрасневшим щекам слезами. Оно шмыгало носом, пытаясь втянуть стекающей на перекошенные обидой и болью губы кровь и шарило вокруг себя растопыренной пятернёй, пытаясь нащупать очки, минутой ранее раздавленные мною.  
Я засмеялся, хотя мне вовсе не было смешно. Невыносимая мука с кровью разливалась по моим венам, отравляя каждую клетку моего тела, и смех был скорее проявлением овладевшей мною истерии, нежели чем - то иным.  
Если бы мне захотелось - я мог бы убить тебя. Но я не думал об этом. Мне было вполне достаточно твоего унижения. Ты умерла для меня, и это -самое главное, а живёшь ли ты для других, неважно.  
"И это я любил. И из-за этого не спал ночами и лил слёзы. И этим я жил, и для это рад бы был принять смерть. Боже мой, как незаслуженно много времени, сил, чувств было отдано - кому???" - думал я, глядя на тебя.  
Ты была моей Богиней, но настало время низвергнуть идолов, идолов, обманувших, предавших - мою любовь, верность и в первую очередь - собственно тебя.  
Я смеялся, но под смехом следовало, понимать истерические рыдания.  
Мне хотелось плакать - однако вместо этого я задыхался, корчась в каком-то припадке, каких раньше со мною никогда не случалось.  
Ещё не совсем успокоившись, я вышел на улицу, оставив в прошлом всё, что до недавнего времени было мною, а следом тихо кралось безумие. Яд твоих слов проник в моё сердце и распространялся во мне.  
Я не могу в полной мере понять и объяснить то, что случилось со мною. Ни в одной книге, ни в одном фильме я не встречал описания чего-либо подобного. Меня не было, и это не фигура речи. Я больше не чувствовал и не осознавал себя, как не осознавал и ничего вокруг. Став всем, я одновременно стал ничем. Не было мыслей, не было желаний и чувств - не осталось ничего, ни во мне, ни вокруг.  
Ветер гнал по асфальту золотые листья, закруживая их в лёгких вихрях, небрежно руководя их сложным танцем. По небу беспокойно неслись тёмные и серые клочья облаков, однако для меня ничего этого не существовало. Я не знал, что движет скачущими и кувыркающимися на тёмной плоскости жёлтыми и оранжевыми лоскутами, не знал, что за ребристая, рыхлая завеса в виде купола накрывает собою нагромождение кубических, местами многоцветно огнистых форм и мельтешащих во все стороны блестящих движущихся предметов. Конечно, теперь я могу сказать, что это были лисья, облака дома, машины, но тогда я не осознавал далее себя, и поэтому не мог понимать, что окружает меня - красные тельца крови, туманности, графического выражения математических уравнений, материализовавшихся в поток мыслей.  
Я растворил в себе весь окружающий мир. Я растворился в нём, и не стало ни меня, ни мира. Всё умерло вместе со мною. Я единомоментно был всем, и вместе с тем не был ничем.  
Моё "я", мой разум, моё сознание было разрушено, и вместе с ним разошлось всё, что окружало меня. Я шёл вникуда, не понимая, что иду. Механически кусая пальцы, я чувствовал солёный вкус и не чувствовал боли. Мне не хотелось умереть, не хотелось ничего, потому что для того, чтобы иметь желание, надо иметь самосознание, а меня тогда в полном смысле слова не существовало, вернее -я не знал, что существую.  
Ни в одной книге я не читал о подобном состоянии. Нет, вероятно, я не первый, кто это пережил - но одни не могут рассказать о своём опыте из-за того, что боятся непонимания, а другие из - того, что не смогли снова стать собой (эти уже никогда и никому ничего не расскажут...).  
На сером неистовом метались золотые и багряные лохмотья. Высокие метёлки мокрых прутьев шумели и раскачивали вершинами, задевающими клокастый купол. Некие чёрные и бурые продолговатые предметы, покачиваясь, бродили на моём пути. Когда я приближался, они разворачивались, становясь подобием крытых булыжников, и поднимались куда-то в воздух, издавая какой - то хлопающий шум.  
Это сейчас я описываю всё привычными словами, "булыжники", "купол", "метёлки"... тогда же во мне не было никаких слов, и всё окружающее я воспринимал не как что-то знакомое и не так, как человек в своём уме воспринимает неизвестное и старается его осмыслить, нет - всё вокруг было нереальностью, а скорее впечатлением, ударом по органам чувств, ибо рассудка я был лишён. Я ощущал, не сознавая. Шум автомобилей и голоса прохожих были всего лишь протяжным и неутихающим гулом, подхваченные ветром листья - цветовым вихрем, запах бензина - навязчивым и неприятным составным элементом вдыхаемого мной воздуха, вкус крови - незнакомым солоноватым вкусом...  
Я шёл, не обращая внимание на то, что окружало меня. Собрание разрозненных чувств, тело, лившееся души, зеркало, отражающее всё, попадающее в поле зрения, но ничего не осмысливающее, я шагнул на автомобильную трассу и направился наперерез сияющему и шумному, искрящему всеми цветами спектра потоку. Объекты, составлявшие поток, останавливались с резким визгом. Один из них задел меня - не сильно, но я не удержался на ногах и упал на твёрдое плоское полотно, то есть сначала мне показалось, что мир перевернулся, и мы с этой плоскостью вдруг стали параллельны. Я упал, как до этого ты, но ничего не почувствовал, поднялся и пошёл дальше, не заметив, что штаны на коленках разорваны об асфальт, а с искусанных пальцев и ободранных ладоней стекает кровь.  
Я дошёл до странной воздушной дороги, под которой волновалась, переливалось бликами, дрожало сетчатой рябью, какая-то нежная подвижная гладь. Это была река. Я не знал этого, но остановился, зачарованный её неярким мерцанием, её живой дрожью. Её сероватый цвет напоминал цвет бегущих в вышине нервных клочьев, однако её движение было совершенно иным. Оно завораживало свом мерным покоем - и моё зрение (я не говорю "я", потому что меня как единого целого, как синтеза сознания и чувства не было) прильнуло к этому покою.  
Я стоял над водою. Нет, у меня вовсе не было намерения шагнуть за перила - как не было каких - либо ещё намерений. Живая, играющая, поблёскивающая бледными отсветами гладь приковала к себе моё внимание, заражая своей безразличной негой. Ещё немного - и я стал бы подобен этой реке, и ничто уже не смогло бы вернуть в исходное состояние мой разрушенный разум.  
Но чьё то неожиданное прикосновение остановило процесс моего внутреннего распада. Да - кто-то ненавязчиво обнял меня сзади, и я обернулся.  
Это была незнакомая мне девушка. Кажется, она обозналась, приняв меня за кого - то ещё. Она ничем не была похожа на тебя: меньше ростом, года на четыре младше. Красная куртка красиво идёт к рыжим волосам. Яркая помада.  
Она ошиблась. Её шокировал мой безумный вид, однако, как ни странно (атласная, бледная кожа стала ещё бледнее, зрачки удивительно расширились, алые губы слегка разомкнулись...),она не отошла смущенно в сторону, а осталась рядом со мною.  
Я молчал. Разум мой постепенно возвращался ко мне, и я пытался собрать самого себя из разрозненных частей. Это - небеса, облака, мост, река, птицы, это - чей-то разговор и рёв машин, это, наконец, я...  
Понятие, ещё не слова, возникали в моём обновившемся сознании. Девушка что-то сказала мне, но я уловил лишь интонацию её речи. Я взял её за руку, подержал немного и отпустил, запятнав её ладонь своей кровью. Её взгляд выражал одновременно целую гамму разнообразных противоречивых эмоций.  
Я снова стал собою, вместе с чувством реальности ощутив боль. Но это не была боль твоего предательства, нет - я пережил это.  
Я чувствовал себя перерождённым. Всё, что умерло со мною, воскресало - всё, кроме тебя. И твоё неприсутсвие в моей жизни вселяло в мою душу странный и тёплый покой.  
Давно надо было избавиться от этого нелепого чувства, от привязанности, на которой для меня было замкнуто мироздание. Да, я отдал тебе всё, что мог отдать, отдал больше, чем взял с тебя. И я не жалею об этом, нет! Я не жалею ни об одной минуте, которую провёл с тобой. Но прошлое умерло безвозвратно, и у меня нет желания и сил воскресить его.  
Я пошёл домой.  
Часть города, где я оказался, была мне оказался, была мне незнакома, и было сложно понять, как найти обратный путь. Смеркалось, и окна домов загорались жёлтым. Подумать только - за каждым из этих стёкол сидит кто-то. Подобный мне и не похожий на меня, с какими-то своими мыслями, своими тревогам... Над магазинами зажигались яркие неоновые буквы, чудесно соединяющиеся слова. Я видел это словно в первый раз, но теперь мог всё понять, всё осознать и осмыслить, познать, насколько прекрасно всё, что никто не замечает... Мне отрылась красота огней рекламы и сияющей тысячами фар дороги, игра света и тени на бледных лицах незнакомых прохожих. Мир дышал и двигался - мой, блистательный, и тебя в нём не было. Нет, ты не умерла ты просто никогда и не существовала. Ты была моей фантазией, моей выдумкой, облачившейся в тело и ставшей для меня реальнее, чем то, что на самом деле было явью.  
Все эти годы я предавался мечтам, но наступило время от предавшей грёзы.  
Пошёл дождь. Вода небес стекала по моему лицу, смешиваясь со слезами. Я убеждал себя в твоём небытии, но что-то возражало и не давало мне окончательно разувериться в реальности всего ушедшего... Мне стало легче, когда я смог плакать, но не по тебе, а только по себе, по своим растраченным чувствам, по своей ненужной юности...  
Дождевые капли, мелкие дробинки осеннего дождя, летящие в свете фонарей и фар, казались взвешенными в воздухе мелкими золотыми искрами. Они оседали на моих волосах и одежде, но я не обращал на это внимание.  
Ты убила меня, и со мною умер весь мой мир. И вместе со мною он воскрес. Всё вокруг было обновлённым, и я тоже был совсем другим, чем до этого.  
Странно. Без тебя всё стало иным, более того - всё стало лучше и ярче. Раньше ты была светилом вселенной, однако, светилом ложным. Твои лучи не озаряли мира., а обесцвечивали его, и мне казалось, что в нём ничего кроме тебя, всё же остальное - миражи, блеклые тени, обман зрения.  
Фальшивый светоч угас, и я увидел всё совершенно по - новому. Ушедшее казалось странным сном, блужданием в тёмном лабиринте, путешествием в бессонных, бессолнечных морях тумана. Пелена твоего света упала в действительности, и я отчётливо увидел, что ты не была центром мироздания, не была тем, чем мне казалось, более того, вообще не была.  
Всё стало решительно другим, и прекрасное преображение коснулось всего, на чём останавливался мой взгляд. Я никогда раньше не дышал, как в тот момент, никогда не видел так отчётливо. Я не замечал безукоризненность дождевых капель в лучах жёлтых фонарей, не знал, что в подобном освещении оно создают вокруг них нечто напоминающее радужный нимб, не смотрел в даль, где гирляндами непрерывно движущихся огней простирается изборожденное артериями улиц, растущее и дышащее без пяти минут тело города.  
Я не заметил бы сидящую под крылечком, какого-то небольшого частного дома полосатую кошку, подвернувшую под себя передние лапки и опоясавшуюся хвостом. Роскошный хвост в чёрных и коричневых кольцах, узоры из тонких извитых полос на длинной мордочке, раскосые зелёные глаза и пышные белые усы...Я смотрел на эту кошку несколько минут, она тоже смотрела на меня - полосатое пушистое животное с глазами цвета бутылочного стекла. Я всегда любил кошек, и ненавидел собак.  
То, что кошка сидела на сухом крыльце, напомнило мне о том, что сам я промок до мозга костей. Листья уже не кружились, не плясали на сером асфальте. Тяжёлые, сырые, они лежали в лужах и на тротуарах, и никакой ветер не заставил бы их летать по-прежнему. Скоро ударят первые морозы, и их потускневшее золото вмёрзнет в лёд, высушивший лужи.  
Я искал дорогу домой. Странно, но можно прожить в этом городе целую жизнь и не знать всех хитросплетений его дорог. Да, к своему стыду, я не ориентировался среди неизвестных мне домов и построек, и каждая из табличек с названиями улиц говорила мне о моём незнании, безразлично сообщая, как пройти куда - то не туда.  
Дождь, мелкий осенний дождь, точно шизофреник, болтал сам с собой, шумел в ветвях деревьев, звенел по окнам, крышам и подоконникам, мурлыкал, стекая с карнизов. Раньше, когда единственным милым мне голосом был лишь твой звонкий голосок, я не слышал ничего вокруг - ни песен птиц, ни шума ветра, ни лепета дождя, но теперь... теперь я стал свободным, имногозвучье мира, голоса жизни, окружающей меня, зазвучали по - новому, сильнее, отчётливее и иначе.  
\- Конечно, я приду сегодня к одиннадцати. Жди! - навстречу мне шла и говорила по телефону неизвестная мне девушка. Раньше бы я не заметил ни её, ни её слов, ни рассыпанных по воротнику шубки длинных волос, ни высоких фиолетовых сапожек на её ногах. Кажется, у тебя были такие же, но сейчас я уже сомневаюсь в этом.  
Раньше... раньше в мире не было никого, кроме тебя и меня, и мне казалось, что без тебя он станет пустым.  
Однако всё оказалось совсем не так - когда тебя не стало, я смог увидеть, что меня окружает.  
Я дышал свободой, и моё сердце билось теперь не для тебя.  
Коричнево - серое, несколько вычурное здание книжного магазина подсказало мне, где я нахожусь. Часы показывали десять часов вечера. В десять утра я вышел от тебя. Половина сегодняшних суток изменила меня больше, чем изменила бы половина прожитого тысячелетия.  
Я окончательно убедил себя в том, что ты никогда е существовала в моей жизни, и теперь, если даже ты вернешься и будешь молить у меня прощения - я просто не пойму, что ты имеешь в виду.  
Книжный магазин - супермаркет - дом. Вся моя семья чинно сидела у телевизора. Никто из них даже не поинтересовался, где я был и что со мною. Тем лучше - им вовсе не обязательно знать о моих чувствах и о переменах, свершившихся в моей душе.  
Я достал телефон. Два пропущенных вызова. Твой номер, твоё имя. "Кто это???" - подумал я, но не вспомнил и удалил незнакомый контакт из своей телефонной книги.  
За стеною играла музыка, не грустная, более того, довольно весёлая. Я не стал прислушиваться к ней, ведь даже эта глупая музыка стала для меня другой... она говорила мне совсем не то, что сказала бы раньше, ее раздражала, а приглашала ко сну.  
Да, я устал, потому что за весь этот день ни минуты не отдыхал. Не обращая внимания на мокрую и грязную одежду, я устроился в постели не в твоих объятьях, а лишь в объятиях Морфея, уезжая в вечность.  
Всё ночь мне снились странные и диковатые сны, в которых всё выглядело так, точно я смотрю вокруг через какие-то красные очки. Суть их осталась мне непонятной. В памяти чётко отпечаталась цветовая сумма приснившегося.  
Я не знаю, о чём были эти сны, но знаю, о чём они не были. Я не помню, что в них видел, но точно помню, чего не видел.  
Там совершенно точно не было тебя, и это означало, что ты мертва не только в моей яви, но даже и в моих снах. Ты когда-нибудь поймешь, кого потеряла. Когда-нибудь ты будешь оплакивать свою ошибку, будешь молиться о том, чтобы всё, от чего ты отреклась, вернулось... и ничего уже не изменишь! Мне будет уже не важно. Мне уже не важно, что ты чувствуешь и о чём думаешь. Я сижу сейчас в своей комнате, твоя фотография стоит на столике в красной рамке. Молодая светловолосая девушка с лёгкими веснушками на нежной коже, в очках, с символом вечной любви на шее - то, что больше мне не нужно. Я беру фотографию и, не глядя, бросаю её вместе с рамкою в мусорное ведро. Я знаю, что моя новая жизнь- без тебя - будет лучше ушедшей.


End file.
